


Auld Lang Syne

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [14]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang out for New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the nightshift would be working during the countdown, but hey, this is fiction and I am allowed to dream! :D

He sipped his beer and surveyed the dancing couples moving serenely to a softly sung version of _‘Auld Lang Syne’_.  As soon as the song had begun Warrick had dragged an unresisting Sara to the dance floor.  They were soon joined by Catherine and Grissom.

Part of him missed having someone to hold close to him in front of everyone at times like this, a very closely related part to the one that wished that partner to be one ex-Lab Rat – or rather, the _original_ ex-Lab Rat.  In an effort to hide the sigh that escaped his lips Nick tossed back the rest of his beer.

‘What’s the matter, Nicky?’ The voice surprised him and he almost dropped the empty bottle in his hand.  He set the bottle down and turned to the person now standing next to him.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn’t make it.’ As corny as it sounds the grin in response left Nick weak at the knees.  The song changed from a slow waltz to a faster paced dance tune.

‘Care to dance Nick?’

‘I’d love to, Greg.’ Greg pulled Nick to the centre of the dance floor near their friends and danced the night away, leaving the club in each other’s arms hours later.  Nick couldn’t help but think _‘Happy New Year to me.’_

\- 30 -


End file.
